


The Girl Who Came to Stay

by orphan_account



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, Ringo star, The Beatles, yoko ono - Fandom
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, George Harrison - Freeform, Girl - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, John Lennon - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Maniac, Other, The Beatles - Freeform, The Girl Who Came To Stay, Zayn Malik - Freeform, just a story, one direction - Freeform, paul mccartyney, ringo star - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if a teenager in 2018 go back in time where The Beatles were newly popular and everyone's dying for them? Would she save the future and lives or would she just enjoy herself.





	The Girl Who Came to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys sorry for the 1d tags but i really want it to be read.I was watching the beatles documentary or netflix and the idea popped up in my mind.�I really loved the idea.Please give it a chanceeeeee!!!!!!!!!! It's not a love story tho.

6 March 2018  
London,England

Leanna loved being obsessed with something.She would search for new things and she would only spend time with that thing and know its deepest sides.It could be bag,a new notebook or a book or a music band.Well that what happened to her that week: 60's music,mostly The Beatles.

She always adored The Beatles and listened to them but that was different than the other times.She would watch their interviews via their documentary and adore the way they are.They were all, especially John and Paul were so natural and funny that she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if she lived in the time they all lived.What would happen if she was a fangirl of that time.The birth of fangirls happened when The Beatles were formed and she literally imagined being one of them.

"Are you coming to the classes tomorrow?" asked Jean,one of her friends as they were walking to their rooms.Leanna nodded her head because she didnt want to miss a single class because she made a promise to herself that,that semestre would be different and more succesfull.

"Ofcourse,I wouldn't miss Mr.Lovey's classes." she teased them and laughed to herself.

"See you tomorrow then," the other friend of her talked as she reached to her room.Leanne waved at them and opened her room's door tiredly.

Leanna put her things on the bed as she sat down on the empty spot on her bed,plugging her phone to a charger.She was staying in a dormitory because her family was in Liverpool and she came to London for university.She put her earphones and shuffled her songs.It was Let It Be by The Beatles.She took a deep happy breath and changed her clothes then laid down on her bed.She didn't even want to bother with her roommates.She literally hated them and she was just minding her own business in the room,trying not to talk with them as they were both weird people.She sighed as she closed her eyes and she fell asleep in like 2 seconds with the song still playing.

She woke up with a lot of noises from downstairs.Wait.What? She was living in a dormitory room and she had no downstairs.She rubbed her eyes slowly and yawned.She was too sleepy for thinking.After few minutes he sat down on the bed and realized that she wasnt in the dorm room and her annoying roommates werent there.Actully she was in her room. She was in Liverpool but something's were different.Her room was different and like designed with old fashion.She walked downstairs and her eyes widened.Her house was designed like she was in 60's.

"Good morning Lea." her father said happily as he was helping her mom to set the table for breakfast. "Good morning dad but what's going on?" she asked slowly and watched him carrying plates.

"What do you mean? It's a sunday morning and we are going to have breakfast together." he said with a frown.But that wasn't the thing she was wondering.She was in her dorm yesterday and she was living in 2018.Now it was like she was in a movie or something.

"I thought i was staying in my dormitory." she said and sat own on the breakfast table and tried to wake up.But her father just stared at her."Dormitory? For what love?" he asked and he was really serious.

"For University?" she said and that only made her father laugh. "University? You're not going to one love.It's expensive we already talked about it,didnt we?" 

That was the moment it clicked,nearly. She looked around for her phone but it wasnt there,ofcourse.She ran to her room and looked around for some clue.She really wanted to know which year they were in.. or which year she was born.She was so scared.After a long search she found a calender and the calender said it was 6 March 1964.She just stared at it and walked down the stairs again.

"Mom! Dad!" she called and showed the calender to them. "What's that mean?" she asked in shock.Her parent's were more shocked though."Dear,please start your breakfast." Her mother said softly and sipped her tea but it wasn't an answer to her question.

"It's supposed to be fucking 2018." she said more slowly but her father grabbed the calender and put it on table. "Language first." he warned and looked at the calender. "2018? Wow your imagination is beyond.Are you sure youre okay?" he asked and grabbed his newspaper.They didnt really take her behaviour seriously.She gave up and sat down beside her mother and sighed.Everything was so weird and she couldn't understand it.While she was eating she saw a part of her dad's paper.It was written in bold letters:

THE BEATLES IN TOWN. TONIGHT 8PM AT LIVERPOOL EMPIRE THEATHRE.

She felt like her body went dizzy.How could it be possible? She was sure she was living in 2018 and listening The Beatles in her dormitory bed.John was dead and Paul was like 75.

"Dad,can i go to The Beatles concert tonight?" she asked and she frowned to herself because it sounded so different.Her dad looked at her and watched her for a while. "I thought you and Jenny had tickets already.You wouldnt miss it dear,with all the Paul McCartney posters in your room." he laughed and then her mother joined her dad,they both laughed together.Everything was so absurd.Then something began to ring.It was their home phone.

"Go get it Lea.It is probably Jenny." her mother said and Leanne basically ran to the phone and answered it.

"Jen?" she asked and then they talked about the concert,their outfits and even she said maybe they could meet them after the show.After their little talk Lea went to her room to change her clothes and then something came up in her mind.If she was a time traveller she knew the future.Maybe she could change it.Maybe she could stop John Lennon's death.It was just a thought and if she could make it happen,she wouldn't want anything else.

She got a pen and a notebook from her bag and began to write down all their songs and hits.Then he explained how she knew those."I don't know why this is happening but it should be for a good reason." she said on the letter.She knew she seemed crazy.And then she wrote those down.

"Dear John.

8 December 1980 will be the last day of yours.I know you see me as a crazy person but I know it.I came from 2018 and i know a lot of things.I even know the songs you guys will write in the future.A fan will come to you and then want you to sign your album but then.. you will be murdered.Please just dont go out of your hotel in LA in 8 december 1980. 

Love from the girl who came to stay. P.S I love Let It Be which will come out in 1970."

After everything was settled she couldnt just stay still.Everything was just overwhelming in that case.It was few hours later Jenny came to pick her up and she was all ready.

"We're leaving mom!" she called to her mother and she walked out of the kitchen to say goodbye to her daughter."Be a good girl." she said softly as hugged her daughter.Lea nodded and walked to get in Jen's car.She got the stuff she found in her room.Posters,records and then her letter.

"Would you believe me if i said i was a time traveller?" Lea asked suddenly and then heard Jen's laughing.It was her answer actually."Don't think so." she said and kept driving.But Lea wanted to be understood. "What if i tell you next hit and i tell you that John Lennon will be murdered and George Harrison will die from cancer?" she said quietly and that was the moment when Jen looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Bullshit." she said but she felt the fear so bad.The rest of the road was silent.Lea was holding her letter and biting on her lips.After waiting hours for them to perform it was finally the time.they were in the first row,waiting.When they came to the stage Lea felt like dying.How could it be possible? Young The Beatles were right in front of her and singing their earliest hits.They started with their newest hit "I Want to Hold Your Hand" and Lea forgot about everything and just enjoyed the concert,enjoyed the young and handsome Paul,John,George and Ringo Star.Everything was good and felt so real.

After the concert she faced the reality.

"How will we meet them?" Lea asked and Jen just smirked and grabbed her hand. "Don't act like you dont know it." she said and they began to walk. "I kinda dated Paul last year remember? I mean you were so mad I thought you were in love with him." she chuckled.Lea was in shock. "But-how?" she asked still in shock and walking. 

"Oh my god Lea are you out of your mind? I've told you million of times. We were going to the same library and then it hit off but now we're just friends." she said and Lea shook her head.It was fucking insane.However it happened to be true.They were right behind them.

"Paul!" Jen called and Paul looked at them.Lea wanted to throw up.It was so sick because the fact that Paul was like 75 in 2018.Anyway she wanted to just not think about it.So she walked behind her friend and smiled.

"This is Lea the girl I've told you about." Jen said and everyone shook Lea's hand.Still felt surreal.After almost 20 minutes later Lea decided to talk about the main subject.

"So,Jen didnt believe me and probably you wont too but I want you to give you guys something but it's important okay? Like life important." she said and she was looking directly at John.Everyone was a bir stressed.

"Sure,okay." John said and Lea gave a letter to the Paul first. "It's for the explaining and for the all band members and this is for you John." she said and Jen smirked. "Oh are those love letters?" she asked and Lea looked at her with anger. "Shut up Jen.I'm saying is life important." she said and that was when everyone knew it was important.

"Should we read them now?" George asked and Lea nodded."Yeah but John you read it when you go home okay?" she asked and looked at him with a smile.John nodded and then George began to read the letter out loud.Everyone was in silence.After he was finished they looked at Lea.

"But how could it be possible?" George said. "A cancer?" he said and sat down on the sofa they had in backstage. "Yeah. I'm not making it up I'm swear.Also i didnt write but there's a lot of conspiracy that Paul is dead in 1966 and replaced but no one believes it." she said and she saw everyone was looking at him like she was crazy. "I bet you can prevent the cancer George.Talk to a doctor. If something is up,they can heal it sooner." she suggested.

"What about my letter?" John said softly. He was nervous. 

"I mean I wanted you to be alone while reading it but you can read it now if you want?" she said softly and John sat down beside George and read the letter.After he was finished they were all in shock.

"Should i drop you to your home Lea?" Jen asked,not believing anything.Lea shook her head and hugged them quickly."Just dont go out of your hotel room that day okay? If you do,do it with a guard or something and dont die." she said while hugging Lennon.

"I'll see you all in 2018 guys." she called and then they left.

John put the letter beside him and sighed. "Is she crazy or telling the truth?" he asked and Paul rubbed his neck. "She wrote song names and you know whats crazy? Theres two song names and we are currently writing it and John you know it,nobody knows what we write until we finish it." he said and that was when they knew she told them the truth.

7 March 2018

When Lea woke up she felt like she didnt even get a rest.It was now 9:00am which meant she was late for her 10am class.She quickly got ready and walked out of her room without breakfast.She wanted to call her old friend Jen and tell her about her dream.It was insane.

While she was on her way she called Jen. "Hey,Jenny how are you?" she said and bit her lips.Jen's voice sounded good. "Hey someone remembered her friend." she teased and then Lea told her about her dream but instead of a laugh or something there was silence.

"You there?" she asked and Jen laughed. "Did you read yesterday's interview? Thats why you dreamed that?" she asked but Lea didnt know what she was talking about. "What interview?" 

"John Lennon's idiot. I'm gonna send it to you." Lea stopped walking.What the hell? "Isnt he dead Jen? Dont mess around with me." she said and gasped.What if it wasnt a dream and she actually saved John Lennon's life? 

"Send it to me I'm late to class." she murmured and then waited for her to send it.What she read was crazy.She sat down on a bench she found and began to read.

"John Lennon Reveals the story behind the 1965 song Girl!" was the title. Before reading it she searched online about him.Tried to find the death news but she found nothing.Then she began to read.

"Int:So,It's been 53 years since you wrote Girl for your Rubber Soul.

John:Yeah the song means a lot for me and the others actually.I've never revealed the story but since it seems like i couldnt find the girl i need to talk about it.Since it's the anniversary of that thing I wanted to tell it.Also she said back then she came from 6 march 2018 so that would be the day she told us.

Int:The girl before Yoko?

John:Oh no,that girl saved my life and George's actually.It was a bit insane and we didnt believe her first but everything she said was true and after that day we never saw her or her friend ever again.

Int:Okay. We're listening you John.

John:We were back in town and I want to hold your hand was newly released.You know Paul was always hanging out with girls that time-sorry to reveal that Paul but i need it for the story. So after the show one of the girls Paul was hanging out came with a friend.She told us that she was a time traveler and- dont laugh we did the same mistakes but she gave us letters and she wrote down every hit we had and will have. She even knew songs we were writing back then.It was insane.Then it said George will die because of cancer-he went to a doctor and they found cancer cells but now in progress yet.They cured him.And the big thing was in my letter.She wrote in 9 december 1980 one of my fans were going to kill me. She said dont leave your hotel in LA.And i was in LA in 9 december 1980.Can you believe it? And i needed to go out for some more recording but i cancelled it and someone tried to shot me through the window.My hotel room was a mess and that guys said if he saw me out he would make me sign my album and then kill me.Because his head was like going kill him-kill him.He went to jail and i lived.Before that happened i wanted to write a song about her.Her letter ended like the girl who came to stay.And my song is about her.I dont even remember her name but she saved my life and all i could do was writing a song about her-with McCartney ofcourse.We owe a lot to her.I still dont know how it happened but it just did.

Int:Wow.That's-Okay John.If you knew she was listening.What would you say?

John:Thank you I guess?"

Lea was in shock.She really saved his life and he wrote that girl song to her.It was her favorite all the time.She believed they had the letters still and she wanted to see them.It was so insane and she changed the fate.She searched the internet for how could she find them and saw a The Beatles reunion in London,o2.TOMORROW. It was her luck.She quickly bought a ticket not caring about the money.She needed to think straight and act like that.She didnt even know how she travelled back in time and did all of those.A big mistery.

8 March 2018

The day before was so weird.She was keeping everything to herself but people were talking about that girl who saved John's life and she just wanted it to be tomorrow already.She got ready before few hours of the show and went there.It was insane.Yesterday she was standing and watching young the beatles sing and now it was her watching old the beatles sing.And she had a connections and she could go in to the backstage.It was happening.

The show was amazing.Before they sand Girl they all looked at each other and smiled.Lea was crying.She was now a hero-like.After the show she went to back stage and bit her lips.What if they didnt believe them.But when she walked in John's eyes were widened.

"How?" he asked and stood up.

"Hi." Lea said.Now she felt like their grandkid or something.It wasnt like that when she was talking to young John."I dont know what happened and I did that but I'm glad you guys are alive and healthy." she said and John hugged her then she hugged the other three.

"I've always loved the song Girl and now its for me? I mean probably it as written for Sir John's or Sir Paul's ex girlfriends but i even changed that?" she joked and chuckled.�

"So a selfie? since we have that tech now?" Paul joked and they all took selfies and did one all together and they shared it with a caption: "The girl who came to stay came to see us. Live and alive. Love xx"

"Thanks for everything the girl who came to stay.We owe it to you.And now go live your teenage life fully because you made us living it fully and alive." John said and hugged her again then Lea said goodbye to them again then she was walking out of the room,smiling to herself.


End file.
